Komorebi
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Las hormonas de Alibaba estaban enloqueciéndolo, "misteriosamente" le habían hecho enamorarse de su mejor amigo... ¿Había algo de malo con que se llevasen seis años y se pudiese considerar como pedofilia?... El rubio quería confesarse... sería una lástima si no lo pudiese hacer. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. PSEUDO SHOTA.


Hola~ x3 aquí estoy con un fic de una de mis OTP, Alibaba x Aladdín, un AU de tres capítulos (probablemente)

Espero que les guste-

* * *

**Komorebi**

.

Caminaba alegremente por las calles poco transitadas que acostumbraba usar para el regreso a su casa, pequeños y escondidos callejones por donde solo los animales callejeros andaban, a decir verdad, era mucho más tranquilo a comparación de esos días en los que por acompañar a cierto mocoso de baja estatura, tenía que ir por las aglomeradas calles de Tokio, soportando empujones y miradas con desdén hechas por personas que usaban traje. Quizá lo único bueno de ello era la compañía de su mejor amigo y la manera en la que el viento mecía a la poca naturaleza que podía encontrarse a su alrededor; la primavera era una de sus estaciones favoritas del año, aunque con el pasar del tiempo cada vez se hacía algo más monótono, aún estaba la magia del ver el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo junto a sus amigos, aunque en este año tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a hacer algo diferente. Lo había decidido: iba a confesarse.

El hecho de decirle sus sentimientos a otra persona no sería un trabajo fácil, Alibaba podría ser un líder innato a la hora de hablar acerca de política, economía y diversidad de temas en los que la "sociedad" fuera el tema principal, sin embargo, en el campo amoroso –si ignoramos olímpicamente los juegos que tenía en sus consolas… especialmente Dramatical Murder–, nuestro querido rubio era una masa patética que no podía siquiera conectar dos ideas si estas tenían las palabras: juntos, amor, cita… o cualquier otra "expresión romántica".

Y por más irónico que esto pudiese sonar, él le seguía hablando a la persona que le gustaba, le invitaba a comer, cada fin de semana –si la cartelera les gustaba– iban a cine, en realidad, las cosas no andaban mal por una sencilla razón… Por encima del confesarse o no, el dilema era todo lo que acarrearía el hacerlo, no era sencillo por varias razones, la primera –y a decir verdad, la menos importante– era su condición sexual, sí, aunque le gustaban los pechos grandes… también le gustaba el paquete grande de los hombres…, aunque lo negase cada vez que tenía alcohol en sus venas; dejando a un lado su dilema propio de un adolescente, el verdadero problema, tenía un nombre en específico: Aladdín.

¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de un niño de tan solo quince años?, lo peor era su estatura, esta lo hacía ve tan adorable, su personalidad, tan noble y llena de esperanza, esa manera tan dulce en la que lo miraba… ¡y esos pensamientos que lograba en él!, lo habían convertido así en un maldito pervertido que podía ser arrestado por querer desflorar a su mejor amigo.

El haber conocido al pequeñín que poseía en esa época una estatura menor al metro cincuenta, había sido un arma de doble filo en su vida; fue una casualidad el haberlo encontrado en el parque cercano a su casa, luego de un triste día, en el que había sido informado de la muerte de su amigo de toda la vida, asesinado en una pelea de bandas… Kassim siempre se había metido en problemas, sin embargo, el joven Saluja nunca creyó que llegaría a ese extremo tan peligroso… o que saldría tan mal librado de algo así. Él, con una gran sonrisa, le preguntó la razón de sus lágrimas y le invitó a columpiarse por un largo rato, contándole lo divertido de haber sido adoptado por una señorita de pechos grandes, la cual lo cuidaba muy bien y le compraba bastantes golosinas… esa señorita resultó ser Yamuraiha, su vecina.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del nuevo inquilino en la casa que quedaba al lado de la suya?, no era alguien muy sociable y, en su diario vivir, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que siquiera la prestaba atención a lo que estaba cerca, no podía hacerlo, no cuando tenía el examen de ingreso a la universidad tan cerca.

Aunque esa prioridad no fue tomada en cuenta por el otro, el cual, luego de saber que el rubio llorón era su vecino, comenzó a hacerle visitas por la noche, en ocasiones quedándose, ya que su tutora tenía doble turno en el hospital en el que trabajaba. En definitiva, sin una premonición o alguna señal divina que le indicara un cambio en su vida, a Alibaba le había llegado un rayo de luz a su vida.

Sus hermanos, lo visitaban cada vez que recordaban que tenían un hermano menor, le dejaban una gran cantidad de dinero y partían diciéndole que pronto tenía que ayudarles con la empresa que había dejado su padre, ya que no podía quedarse siendo un mantenido por el resto de su vida.

Y así, inició una amistad, con la que llevaban más de cuatro años, Alibaba, ahora siendo estudiante de la universidad de Tokio y Aladdín, en primer año de preparatoria.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando tocó el timbre del hogar vecino, ¿qué más podía hacer?, no iba a rendirse y tampoco iba a fingir que no enloquecía cada vez que Aladdín se quedaba en su casa y usaba sus camisetas como pijama, ¿cómo había resistido el tirársele encima?, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Si recibía un "sí" como respuesta, lucharía para graduarse con honores y así, podría tener el dinero suficiente para ofrecerle un lugar donde vivir, con comodidades y lujos, cuando este saliera de su preparatoria o aceptara huir con él a un mundo feliz donde había algodón de azúcar apenas el sol pegaba en sus rostros… si recibía una respuesta negativa… no quería pensar en eso, no cuando no había dormido en días a causa de ello.

Volvió a timbrar, en esta ocasión, lo hizo varias veces, imitando un ritmo que había escuchado con anterioridad en su reproductor, ¿estaba nervioso?, para nada, ¿quería salir corriendo de ahí?, él era todo un hombre que no huiría nunca, ¿sintió que su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando Yamuraiha le abrió?, eso era poco para describir lo que el cuerpo de Alibaba había hecho, ¡sudó frío, sus manos le temblaron y no tuvo voz para saludar a la tutora de _su niño_!, tan solo sonrío –nerviosamente– y regresó a la cueva en donde se hundiría en depresión amorosa, no había podido decirle que lo amaba… porque no estaba en casa.

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el llamarlo y preguntarle donde demonios estaba.

También… también había olvidado que ese era el día en el que se reunían a jugar con su play station.

¡Muy bien, campeón!

Cerró con un fuerte golpe la puerta de su hogar, se quitó sus zapatos y tiró en el primer sillón que encontró, su pesada maleta.

El final del semestre había sido bastante pesado, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo y créditos, cada vez aumentaban los ensayos y trabajos, estaba cada vez más cerca del título que tanto había soñado, un pregrado en Humanidades y Sociología, Alibaba quería llorar con tan solo recordarlo.

– Alibaba–Kun, llegas muy tarde, casi es la hora de mi toque de queda –esa voz tan peculiar provenía de la cocina– te preparé la cena…

– Aladdín, ¡gracias! –aun en un estado extraño de incredulidad, corrió al lugar en donde se encontraba el otro y al llegar, le revolvió sus cabellos– ¿qué tal tu día?

– No me quejo –contestó sonriente– mis compañeros son muy divertidos y como sabes, pronto comenzará los días en los que los estudiantes de universidad pueden ir a dictar clases, ¿vas a ir?

– Solo porque quiero verte más tiempo, lo haré –sonrió también, hablando concretamente, se sonrieron por un largo rato y Alibaba comenzó a sentir su cara arder– Aladdín, sé que será demasiado repentino, pero debo decirte algo

– ¿Estás enfermo? –preguntó el más bajo tomándole de las manos– no deberías descuidarte Alibaba–Kun, sabes que si es necesario puedo venir a cuidarte…

El rubio negó con su cabeza, ¡Aladdín era la esposa perfecta!, en su caso… esposo perfecto, uno hogareño que había aprendido a cocinar, que detestaba el desorden y le gustaba salir a mercar ciertos días de la semana en los cuales las rebajas bastante considerables.

– Ya me has cuidado mucho últimamente, deberías descansar también –negó con su cabeza, ¡no se iba a confesar!, entró en pánico, no podía hacerlo cuando estaban en un lugar solitario lleno de lugares en donde podía darle… amor.

– Entonces acompáñame al menos a tu puerta –el de cabello azul suspiró algo molesto, aparte de llegar tarde lo echaba como si nada, ¿Dónde se quedaba su tarde de videojuegos?, derrotado comenzó a caminar lentamente, había llegado el día en el que Alibaba se cansaría de jugar cosas de niños con él. Maldita sea la diferencia de edad.

El mayor pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando vio la espalda de su adorado pequeño alejarse de él, debía dar un gran paso para mejorar su relación…, aunque no lo daría hoy.

– ¿Quieres mañana ir al cine? –preguntó acercándose al otro– ¿estarás ocupado?

– Todo depende de ti –afirmó tomándole de los hombros– ¡Debes responderme seriamente!

– ¡E-está bien! –agachándose a la estatura del otro se quedó esperando la pregunta– ¿a-acaso tienes una novia?

– ¡No seas idiota! –exclamó riéndose a carcajadas, más por los nervios que por lo dicho por Alibaba– en fin… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

– ¡¿EEHH?! –parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender la complejidad del asunto. ¡Podía hacer suyo al amor de su vida!, había guardado para él todo, absolutamente… TODO. _Tanto así que era la primera vez que se le confesaban… y que probablemente daría un beso._

– ¿Quieres amarme? –Alibaba no dijo más, se le tiró encima al más bajo y le besó con fiereza, ¡esos labios eran suyos!, sonrío victorioso, aquello parecía muy irreal, como la idea misma de enamorarse de alguien al que le llevaba seis años.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, por fin lo tocaba y no era un sencillo abrazo… quería más y más de él, no dejarle salir de su hogar, encerrarlo en su habitación y… ¿volverse hombre junto a él?

– ¡Espera! –tomándolo de sus hombros lo separó abruptamente– ve a tu casa… porque si no lo haces, no prometo que puedas caminar muy bien mañana

– ¡Alibaba–Kun! –Golpeó al otro en su cabeza y salió corriendo rápidamente.

El poseedor de orbes ambarinos, se dejó caer en el suelo. Había espantado a su mejor amigo.

Quería golpearse, ser arrollado por un auto o al menos recibir el perdón del otro. Lágrimas estaban a punto derramarse, eso le ocurría por ser un condenado pervertido, ¿pedir perdón arrodillándose enfrente de él era poco para ser redimido de su maldad?

Recostado, en la entrada de su casa, sonó su teléfono, lo sacó del bolsillo y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de texto. Quizá sería Hakuryuu recordándole algo no tan importante que podía esperar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el remitente.

"_Puedes lograr que deje de caminar en otra ocasión, Alibaba–kun… Solo cuando seas capaz de invitarme a salir y le digas a Yamu–san que quieres ser el hombre de mi vida._

_Te espero mañana a la misma hora de siempre._

_Probablemente tuyo, Aladdín."_

Si, su vida comenzaba a tener sentido… y probablemente, también sería feliz.


End file.
